My Sometimes Friendly Enemy
by UberTron360 Man
Summary: Rhythm is a classical music prodigy. so what happens when she gets put in the Wammy house and meets a certain chocolate munching blonde? Sparks will fly alright but they're more like the dangerous ill kill you kinda sparks p.s contains teB360's Brae
1. The classical music prodigy

**Hello every one! Ok this is my first chapter story. **

**YAY ME!**

**Before you ask, yes I have got teB360's permission to use her character ****Brae**** from her story **_**the new girl in the wammy house. **_**Check it out it's a really good story.**

**Any who I should probably get this over and done with,**

**DISCLAIMER:**** Kakashisdancergirl does not own death note which means she does not own any of the characters that come with it. Kakashisdancergirl wishes to inform you that if she did own death note Light would be obsessed with power rangers, L would have lived to be 10000,00000,000, Mello would have made Matt take several hypno sessions to stop him smoking and Misa Armane would be DEAD! **

**Oh and also teB360 owns Brae not me, Tchaikovsky owns 'Tchaikovsky's 1812 overture' and some guy owns 'V for Vendetta **

_Chapter 1: the classical music prodigy _

Rhythm stood in the middle of the entrance hall to her new school: Wammy's. She had just finished talking to Roger and had decided she thoroughly disliked the man. He gave of the kinda vibe he'd rather die a horribly painful death then spend his life running an orphanage.

Roger had told her to stay put while he went to get someone to show her around. Rhythm hadn't minded, the less time she had to spend in the company of that man the better. She just wished the tour guide would hurry up already. She was suffering jet lag and all she really wanted to do was sleep.

Looking around to make sure her tour guide wasn't any near here, Rhythm took out her iPod and placed the cord for her big boof earphones into the socket before taking said earphones from around her neck and placing them over her head and pressing play. Instantly the soothing music started off and she closed her eyes. The tension in the music started to build up and up as her heart beat increased with it until finally it brook out into the piece that particular composition was famous for.

It took all of Rhythm's self control not to sway to the beautiful music emanating from her earphones.

Brae stood at the top of the stair case and looked down at the girl she was supposed to show around with a confused look on her face.

The girl she was supposed to escort was supposedly incredibly talented when it came to classical music. Yet the girl that stood below her didn't look anything like a classical music prodigy. The girl wore a long black hoodie that looked a couple of sizes too big, she had long dark brown hair that reached the middle of her back and fell in and around her face, and a blood red t-shirt with an evil kitty in the middle. The girl was also wearing a tartan skirt that ended mid-thigh and long black boots that finished just before her knees. All and all the girl looked like she should be listening to punk rock not _classical!_ To finish her look off the girl also had large boof earphones and carried a black case that looked like it was supposed to carry a small guitar.

How odd.

Brae started to walk down the stairs anyway. _Maybe Roger got his facts wrong or his music mixed up or something._

Rhythm opened her eyes when she felt someone staring at her. There, at the bottom of the stairway was a girl with shoulder length brown hair and probably about her age, slowly making her way towards Rhythm. The thing that Rhythm found most peculiar however was the fact that the girl was dressed as a boy.

Rhythm quickly paused her music and pushed the headphones off her head and back around her neck.

"Hey, I'm Brae," the girl said, speaking in a voice that, Rhythm could tell, was deeper than her usual voice, and holding out a hand for Rhythm to shake.

"Hi I'm Rhythm," she replied taking the other girls outstretched hand. "It's nice to meet you."

Rhythm saw Brae's face brake out into a smile when she heard Rhythm speak.

"I can't believe it," Brae said, as Rhythm got a confused look on her face. "You're from Australia aren't you?"

"Yes, I am," Rhythm said smiling as well.

"Me too," Brae said. "Shall we begin the tour?"

The two girls headed up the stair case, Rhythm following Brae, chattering about how different Australia was from England.

"Hey what were you listening to before?" Brae asked curiosity clear in her voice.

"Tchaikovsky's 1812 overture," Rhythm replied, as if that were a completely normal thing to be listening to. Rhythm must have seen the confusion on Brae's face though because she giggled.

"Have you ever seen the movie 'V for Vendetta'?" Rhythm asked. Brae nodded her head briefly, wondering what the hell 'V for Vendetta' had to with anything.

"It's the music that's played when V blows up that statue and again when Evie blows up parliament," Rhythm explained with a smile.

"Oh, that," Brae said. _I guess she really is a classical music prodigy. _"Sweet."

When they reached the next floor, Brae 'officially' started the tour.

"Okay, that's the history department," she said, pointing to one side of the hall. "And that's the English department," she explained, pointing to the other side of the hall.

The tour continued on like that for what seemed like forever, when they finally stopped outside the maths department.

"Okay any questions?" Brae asked leaning against the wall.

"Yes, actually, I have three!" Brae stood, waiting for the questions. "First: ah where are the girls' dorms, second: do you have a music room, and third: why are you dressed as a boy?"

"Uh well, you see, um. I'm dressed as a boy because," brae stuttered wondering if she should tell the new girl her secret. Rhythm waited patiently for the answer to her question while Brae had an inner conversation with herself. Finally Brae decided she should warn the new comer about the psycho bitch that went by the name Nalia. "I dressed as a boy because the roommate I was supposed to have freaking attacked me. So now I'm dressed as a boy so I can live with my two best guy buddies Matt and Mello!"

Rhythm quirked an eyebrow. "Fair enough," she said, hey if the girl was attacked who was she to judge.

"Okay, follow me to the dorms!" Brae exclaimed as they both headed back downstairs and to a completely different wing of the orphanage. The two stopped in front of two large sets of stairs.

"Okay that one leads to the boys' dorms," Brae said pointing to one of the two sets. "And that one leads to the girls' dorms."

The headed up the stairs and to the girls dorms where Brae then proceeded to show Rhythm to her new dorm.

"Okay so this is the room you will be sharing with Gypsy," Brae said, producing a key from her jeans pocket and opened the door before handing the key to Rhythm.

Rhythm entered the room first and stood just inside the door, her mouth agape. Half the room was decorated in a way Rhythm imagined an actual gypsy caravan would be decorated. Brae entered the room and stood next to Rhythm, her reaction somewhat similar to the other girls.

Brae's eyebrows disappeared underneath her eyebrows and she let out a low whistle. "I knew the girl was into that kinda thing but I think this is going a bit overboard," Brae stated.

Both the girls backed out of the room slowly and Rhythm took the key Brae had given her and relocked the door before pocketing the small metal object.

"Okay," Brae said. "I know I said I'd show you the music room, and I will, but let's get lunch first,"

The two girls worked back out of the building and went to get some food to settle their stomachs.

**So, what do you think did my attempt EPIC FAIL or was it okay**

**Is it boring and is there anything I can do to make it better?**

**Mello: Yeah delete it!**

**Me: Is it really that bad?**

**Mello: Of course, that and the fact that I don't like this Rhythm person.**

**Rhythm: BURN IN HELL!**

**Me:*whimpers in the corner because Rhythm and Mello get into a punch up* review please **


	2. Hatred

**Hello everyone,**

**I decided note to delete this story! **

**Mello: crap**

**Rhythm: quiet you!**

**Me: Anyway, yes I got permission from Ambie-lee-smiley-chanX3 to use her character Rabbit.**

**So, maybe I should do the disclaimer now.**

**DISCLAIMER: ****I do not own death note yadda yadda yadda, if I did, well let's not go there... hehe monkey detectives.**

**Anyway without further ado I give you the second chapter -**

_Well, that's the start of a wonderful um hatred?_

Rhythm followed Brae to the cafeteria and then out to the grassy courtyard. The two girls were just happily talking randomly, about nothing in particular.

"Oh look!" Brae exclaimed. "It's Matt and Mello!"

Rhythm looked over to where Brae was pointing and saw two boys sitting at one of the random picnic tables.

"You'd love them," Brae said with a smile. "Come on, I'll introduce you."

Rhythm followed the girl over to the table, she had a feeling that things weren't going to play out the way Brae seemed to have planned them.

Mello looked up to see Brae and some chick.

The two girls walked up to the table and Brae swiftly introduced the other girl.

"Matt, Mello this is Rhythm she's new here. Rhythm this is Matt," she pointed to the redhead holding a game boy. "And Mello," she pointed to the blonde.

Mello looked Rhythm up and down with a scowl on his face. He took in her emo-like clothing and long brown hair. He munched on his chocolate and looked again. This time however he noticed her body, she was small and curvy. She had nice legs he noted. He looked up a little more and noticed something else. With a smirk on his face, he realized she was quite busty. _Yep, _he thought, _this chick has nice large tits. _Mello looked up some more, taking in her nice slender neck and up to her full, pouty, scarlet red lips that seemed to be turned down in distaste. He frowned slightly in confusion. Looking up some more he finally took in her bright brown eyes, eyes that seemed to be alight with fury.

Mello looked at her whole face now and yep, she was mad. Really, really mad.

"Pervert!" Rhythm spat at the blonde boy in front over her.

Instantly the confusion on his face was replaced with the glare he had previously worn.

"Well it's not like you're anything special to look at," Mello lied effortlessly. The girl had a figure to die for!

Rhythm scoffed in offence. She honestly didn't know what was worse, having someone perve on you, or having some say you were plain!

"Well if I'm nothing special, WHY LOOK?" she all but yelled at him.

Mello was at a loss of words, she had a point. Angrily he bit off a large chunk of his chocolate block.

Matt and Brae looked on in astonishment. Brae couldn't believe Mello would perve on someone, wait, scratch that; actually she could believe Mello would perve on someone. I mean this is Mello we're talking about, he had mood swings every five minutes, the guy was literally capable of almost anything.

Matt on the other hand, had been through this kind of thing many times before, he really wasn't surprised, just curious as to how this payed out. Usually it ended with Mello getting a good hard slap across the face and Matt himself doubling over in laughter after the poor innocent victim of Mello's eyes left, leading to the two boys getting into a fist fight.

Mello's eyes lighten up as he thought of a good come back.

"Don't flatter yourself honey, I've seen hags with better figures then you."

Rhythm was very close to knocking that smug smile off the blondes face.

"Yeah, well, let me tell you _sweetheart, _I have girlfriends back in Australia who are manlier then you!" she spat back at him, and it was true some of the girls she hung out with at her old school could make even the toughest man cringe.

Braes and Matts jaws dropped, Mello choked on his chocolate. They couldn't believe she just went there.

Mello was angrier then Brae and even Matt had seen before. Who does she think she is? He wondered. She couldn't just come over here and insult him like that. Granted he may have been the antagonist, but still!

"You're a fucking worthless little bitch," he growled out, his face contorted with hatred.

Rhythm giggled and put on a cruel smile. Her eyes alight with hate.

"And you're a cheap manwhore!" she said and laughed cruelly in his face.

Mello had had enough; he got up from the table and walked around to where Rhythm was stand.

Rhythm watched as he got up and walked towards her. He got right close in front of her. To close. Rhythm could feel his breath on her face; it smelt incredibly strongly of chocolate. Was that all he ate?

Rhythm took a step back.

"Go back to the emo corner, you emo bitch!"

"Oh that's rich coming from you!" she replied, looking up and down his leather clad form pointedly and jabbing him hard in the chest.

Brae was getting nervous now. She looked at the black case that Rhythm was still holding in her hand. Brae hoped like hell that Rhythm wouldn't decide to hit the boy with it. As much as Mello deserved a good wack upside the head, Brae didn't want Mello seriously injured.

"Listen bitch, no one wants you here so why don't you fuck off?" Mello said.

"Like I had a choice in coming here CUNT!" she yelled the last part in his face. Rhythm saw Braes chocolate milk sitting forgotten on the table. And without a second thought, picked up the carton and tipped the contents all over Mello's perfectly straightened blonde hair.

Brae and Matt gasped. Before either of the fighting teens could do anything to rash, Brae jumped up and grabbed Rhythms hand.

"Come on Rhythm I'll show you the music room now," she said as she pulled the other girl with her and away from Mello.

Mello the retreating girls backs as they supposedly hurried to the music room, he was breathing heavily. He never thought he could hate anyone more then he hated roger, but low and behold along came Rhythm and, well, no need to repeat what just happened. Mello turned and walked away.

Matt stood and sighed. He figured he should apologize to the new girl for Mello's behaviour, after all, he had said some pretty horrible things. With that thought in mind, he pocketed his game boy and ran up to the music room, hoping he remembered where it was.

**BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA, MELLO HAS CHOCOLATE MILK IN HIS HAIR!**

**Mello: Bitch**

**Me: quiet I need to talk to these people,**

**Ahm, seriously people, if you want more of this story you're gonna have to review more often then you have been**.

**Mello: don't review; maybe she'll delete this stupid story.**

**Me: SHUT UP *hits Mello over the head***

**Mello: OW!**

**Me: Review! **


	3. odd encounters in the music room

**Okay chapter 3 WOOT!**

**So what happens next I wonder?**

**Well read ahead and find out**

**Mello: When will you people learn? STOP ENCOURAGING HER! Seriously, this isn't good for anyone especially not my sanity!**

**Me: what sanity?**

**Mello: exactly**

**Me: no seriously, what sanity, I mean you joined the mafia and let some old coot find out your name how did anyone come to the conclusion **_**you**_** actually had/have sanity?**

**Mello: ... just do the damn disclaimer**

**Me: maybe I will!**

**Mello: no wait, I wanna do it,**

**DISCLAIMER:**** seriously, this chick does not own death note and no amount of wishing on a shooting star is going to change that**

**Me: *stops wishing on shooting star* dream crusher**

_Odd encounters in the music room_

By the time Brae and Rhythm had gotten to the music room Rhythm was close to tears, _I will not cry, I will not cry _Rhythm repeated in her head, over and over.

"Don't worry about Mello 'Kay Rhythm, he's just a real ass sometimes," Brae said gently, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I'm fine," Rhythm said giving a very large, very fake smile.

"Hm," Brae said, deciding not to press the matter. "Well why don't we go inside this somewhat useless room and you can do whatever the heck you were planning to do."

Brae opened the door and both girls walked inside.

Rhythm walked to a nearby table and placed the case she was carrying on top.

"H-hello," came a voice from the doorway. Both girls turned to see a timid looking Matt poke his head into the room, his eyes squinted as if e was afraid of what he might see. "Is this the music room?" he asked.

"Yes Matt this is the music room," Brae said. Matt slowly made his way into the room.

"Listen, Rhythm I'm really sorry about the way Mello spoke to you, he really is an ass at times I swear. Anyway I hope you don't think I'm like that to 'cause I'm not, perverted that is. Hey any friend of Braes is a friend of mine!" he said, smiling at her. Matt then turned to Brae and gave her a look that practically screamed 'I love you'. But unfortunately for Matt, Brae wasn't looking at him, she was too busy looking at the black case Rhythm had sat on the table. Rhythm inwardly giggled, _poor guy,_ she thought.

"Aw, it's okay stripes, I don't have anything against you!" Rhythm said smiling. Matt smiled back.

Matt then decided to get a better view of he's surroundings; cautiously he took a few steps forward and looked around. He looked left, then right.

"GAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHH!" he screamed, running the rest of the way into the room before jumping and hiding behind the teacher's desk. Braes head snapped up at the sound and Rhythm jumped, startled out of her wits.

"MATT," brae yelled, concerned for her friend. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"What is _THAT!_" Matt asked pointing the front left corner of the room.

Rhythm looked at where he pointed and then got a confused look on her face. "A piano?" she half stated half asked.

"And why would there be a piano here?" Matt demanded.

"Because it's a music room," Brae said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, and really, it was.

"Well, keep that thing away from me!" he exclaimed.

"Matt relax it's not like it's gonna walk over there," Brae said. "What you got against pianos anyway?"

"You don't wanna know," he replied and timidly came out from behind the desk. Matt then proceeded to scamper over to Brae and sit close to her, hiding his body from the pianos view, or he would be if the piano had eyes.

"Riiiiight," Rhythm said, turning back to the table. Rhythm then took the earphones off from around her neck and then took off her jacket, placing both on the table next to the black case. Rhythm opened the case and pulled out a violin, placing it gently on the table as she began to unclasp the bow.

"Ooooooh," Brae said, hitting herself on the forehead while Rhythm tightened the horse hair strings of her bow. "It's a violin, not a mini guitar. Silly me!"

Rhythm picked up the violin in her free hand and turned to give Brae a look.

"A mini guitar?" she asked, shaking her head, "really?"

Rhythm placed the violin on her left shoulder and tucked it under her chin, placing her left hand at the end of the neck of the instrument she then held up the bow in her right hand making sure she was holding it right, she did that purely out of habit. Of course she was holding it right, she'd been playing for about seven years.

Rhythm drew the bow across the strings of the violin experimentally; making sure it was properly tuned first before she began to play.

Rhythm closed her eyes and began to draw the bow across the strings at a rhythmical pace, her fingers gliding over the strings, pressing where they were meant to and not skipping a beat. She listened to the familiar tune feeling the highs and the lows as the sounds vibrated through the bow and to her hand. Rhythm released the pent up emotions through her movements and in turn into the music. She was so caught up in her own little world; Rhythm didn't the silent tears that ran down her cheeks. The only things that existed to her at that moment were her, her violin, and the music, that beautiful, soul-cleansing music. The girls' hands skilfully flew over the strings and dragged out the proper notes, hearing only the music and not the other three people entering the room. Completely unaware of every eye in the looking at her.

Brae watched on in stunned silence, the music that came from the relatively small instrument was beautiful. The girl really was a classical music prodigy.

Matt stared ahead in complete bewilderment. He knew most violinists were incredibly talented but this was just, this was just, whoa.

Rhythm dragged out the finished note for as long as she possibly could before the composition came to an end.

She stood stock still for a moment, the bow still held to the violin strings for dramatic effect, before lowering the bow. What Rhythm did not expect though, was five sets of hands applauding instead of one. Rhythm quickly snapped open her eyes and looked around and saw three men in the doorway. One was an incredibly irritated Roger, another was an old guy wearing a trench coat and fedora covering most of his face, the last one wore a plain long-sleeved white t-shirt and baggy jeans, he had shaggy black hair and bags under his eyes and he slouched.

"Gentlemen, this is our new student, Rhythm," Roger said, glaring at the poor girl. Rhythm was tempted to glare right back at him.

"Interesting," the youngest of the three men stated, putting his thumb to his upper lip and walking in towards her. "Hello, I'm L"

Rhythm was taken aback; this was the greatest detective in the world? Well he looked smart, kinda.

"Really?" she asked

"Yes," he said. "You don't believe me?"

"Well I honestly didn't think you'd be so up front about it."

"Yes a lot of people wouldn't expect me to reveal myself so quickly," he said as he began to circle her.

Rhythm turned her head as she tried to watch him as he circled her.

"You know," he said, as he took the violin and bow from her and gently placed it on the table before grabbing her hands and studying them. "You're not what I think of when someone says 'classical music prodigy'."

"And you're not what I think of when someone says 'greatest detective in the world'," Rhythm said back, as she tried to pull her hands away.

"Touché," he muttered. "Yet by the looks of your fingers I'd say you've been playing for about seven years am I right?"

"Yes."

"And that piece of music you where playing, that was Bach's 'Ave Maria' wasn't it?" he asked.

"Uh huh," Rhythm said, nodding.

"Well then, it appears you are musically gifted," he told her

"And it seems you truly are a great detective," Rhythm replied.

L walked back to the doorway and stood beside Roger.

"Well it was wonderful meeting you Rhythm, but I really must be going," and with a slight wave, he and the other two men left the room.

**Haha there really were some weird encounters in the music room weren't there?**

**Oh and I want at least five reviews if you want another chapter, yeah that right, I'm being mean now**

**Mello: I swear I'll shoot the next five reviewers!**

**Me: no you won't, now go to your emo corner NOW!**

**Mello: yes ma'am**

**Me: hehe I finally got a hold on him**

**Remember if you review get a new chapter and, wait for it, A COOKIE!**


	4. The roommate

**Yeah, so I'm back again**

**Mello: WHAT? NOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Me: Be quiet marsh-mellow **

**Random-small-fluffy-marsh-mellow: Excuse me, but please do not insult my race by comparing him to us**

**Me: Eerrr... Sorry mister marsh-mellow. Hey wanna do the disclaimer?**

**Random-small-fluffy-marsh-mellow: sure,**

**DISCLAIMER:**** this random girl does not own Death Note and never will own Death Note**

**Me: Gee, thanks**

_The roommate _

Rhythm stood in front of the door that belonged to her roommate and her. It was now early evening and darkness had only just started to fall across the grounds of the orphanage. Brae and Matt had left a little while ago, saying they had to go find Mello.

After meeting L in the music room, the three had hung out for awhile, the two girls trying to con Matt into telling them why he reacted that way to the piano, but to no avail. The three went to the library and Brae started to search for a certain book. They were quickly quick out though by an old irritable lady claiming to be the librarian.

"Is she seriously the librarian?" Rhythm had asked, while rubbing her hip before proceeding to check if her violin was still in one piece. They had tripped and fell down a flight of stairs, trying to get away from the old dinosaur.

"Yes, why?" Brae asked.

"Well, she's a complete dinosaur," Rhythm replied. Matt chuckled while Brae just smirked and shook her head.

So now Rhythm stood in front of the door to her dorm, her hand raised slightly as she reached up to turn the handle. The doors hinges squeaked slightly as she pushed the door open. Rhythm entered the room which now smelt faintly of smoke and something else.

Sitting on the bed on the opposite side of the room was a girl, she had long blonde hair that looked slightly mattered, he head was leant back against the well and one leg pulled up to her chest while the other one stretched out in front of her.

"Come in and close the door already," she said letting out a light sigh of frustration. Rhythm did as she was told, closing the door and walking further into the room, placing her violin against the bed. She looked around the room once more, this time taking note of the bong and marijuana on the blondes' bedside table.

"Uhm, hi!" Rhythm said timidly. "I'm Rhythm."

The blonde turned her head slightly, not bothering to open her eyes.

"Gypsy," the girl replied, finally opening her eyes. Her eyes were incredibly light blue and extremely blood-shot. Rhythm sat gingerly on the bed, her eyes watering from the smoke in the room. Gypsy appraised her new roommate; she was so much hotter than the last one. She felt her body heat up and she also felt herself get wet.

"So," Gypsy said, getting up and walking toward the other girl and sitting down next to her. "Welcome to the Wammy's house."

"Uh, thanks," Rhythm the replied uncertainly, not liking how close Gypsy was. Rhythm stiffened when she felt the blonde drape an arm over her shoulders and moving a little closer, she could smelt the drugs on the girls' breath.

"Ya know I wasn't pleased when old man Roger told me I was getting a new roommate," Gypsy mused. "But then you walked through the door and the room seemed to light up."

Mello looked at the two of them incredulously. They wanted him to apologize?

"You want me to apologize?" he yelled at them.

"Yep!" Brae said absentmindedly.

"NO!"

"Just do it and you'll never have to speak to her again," Matt said, not looking up from his DS.

"_SHE. PURED. CHOCOLATE. MILK. IN. MY. HAIR!" _Mello screamed.

"You, perved on her," Brae said calmly.

"SHE CALLED ME GIRLY!"

"You called her a worthless bitch," Matt added calmly.

"SHE CALLED ME A MANWHORE!"

"You called her emo," Brae said at the same time Matt said "You are a manwhore."

Mello glared at Matt, his hands rolling up into fists.

"Enough is enough," Brae said, finally taking control of the situation. "Mello, you are going to apologize, and that's that!"

And with that, Matt and Brae, pulled out two taizers, pointing them at Mello.

Rhythm sat there, she was beginning to panic. Gypsy got closer, moving her head as if to sniff Rhythms neck. That was the last straw.

Rhythm faked a cough and started to inch away from the other girl.

"Um, sorry, I ah, feel really sick at the moment and my body's hurting all over," she lied.

"Oh, that's a shame," Gypsy purred, twirling her blonde hair on her little finger. "Your body hurts? Would you like me to rub it for you?"

Mello stood outside the room Rhythm was currently residing in, he wore a white singlet and white pyjama pants, his hair was wrapped up in a white towel, his face however, was bright red from anger. How dare they make him do this?

Brae and Matt stood behind him; they had both taisers raised to his back.

Mello sighed, feeling thoroughly humiliated. He raised his fist to knock on the door. He never got the chance to knock.

Rhythm stood and sprinted to the door throwing it open, yelling "SAVE ME JEBUS!" as she went. As soon as she had the door open, Rhythm glomped onto the nearest thing to her, this just so happened to be a very bewildered Mello.

Mello stood there, clearly confused, he still had his hand raised to knock on the door. Mello glanced over the head of the cringing girl to see a rather unusual sight. Gypsy was picking herself off the ground; she had been leaning forward to kiss Rhythm at the time the startled brunette had decided to make a run for it, resulting in the blonde falling flat on her face.

"Who is it honey?" the crazy blonde girl called to Rhythm. Rhythm whimpered and scampered to hide behind the object she had glomped onto, which she now realized was a certain blonde that went by the name Mello. Brae came up to her and silently told her to run. And without hesitating, rhythm took off as fast as her legs could take her.

**LOL that was awesomely epic for me to write.**

**Rhythm: YOU'VE SCARRED ME FOR LIFE!**

**Mello: wow you finally did something right for once**

**Me: well it's time for shameless advertising, teB360 has just posted a new story called 'Ghost' and she promises it shall have supernatural entities in it! It's also a BBxOC story and I personally think it is brilliant. So after you review be sure to check it out **


	5. Intimidating Roger

Brae pushed passed Mello and into the room Gypsy occupied. She quickly grabbed the only item that Rhythm had brought with her on the plane to England – her violin – and then turned to run after the freaked out girl.

Rhythm ran as fast as her legs would take her, sliding across the sleek marble floor and plummeting threw the different hallways of the girls' dorm, almost running into walls and doors as she went. She silently cursed herself for not showing more interest in her athletic abilities as well as her musical abilities.

"RHYTHM!" brae yelled as loud as she could. Brae closed her eyes as she adjusted her hold on the black case containing the violin. Because she had her eyes closed she didn't see it. But she heard it.

A very loud THWACK and then an equally loud THUD followed by a cry of, "OW! My face!" Brae opened her eyes to find Rhythm crumpled on the ground, holding her forehead in her hands, a look of pain etched onto her face.

"Rhythm what happened?" Brae asked, running to her friend's side.

"Ow, I turned when you called me, and some fuck-tard opened their door. So what'd I do? I ran into the damn thing!" Rhythm explained. A faint "Hey!' could be heard as Rhythm insulted the chick. Brae had to resist the urge to laugh her arse off, so as to not offend the poor girl.

Someone behind them, however, was not so polite.

"BWAHAHAHAHAH!" it was Mello, "And they call blondes dumb!" he exclaimed as he pointed and laughed at the brunette on the floor.

"Yeah well, if you're anything to go by, I'd say blondes weren't just dumb, I'd say they had the mental capacity of a large brick!" Rhythm retorted, pulling herself to her feet and brushing off her skirt.

"WHY YOU LITTLE... WHO DO YOU THINK... WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO... RANKED SECOND!" Mello tried to come up with something logical to say but all that came from his mouth were incoherent ramblings.

"All that does is prove my point cunt," Rhythm said, completely unfazed by Mello's bumbling idiocy. "NOW!" she said dramatically, pointing to her right "TO ROGER'S OFFICE"

Brae observed the girl for a minute before gently taking Rhythm's arm and moving it so she was pointing to the left.

"That way Rhythm, Roger's office is that way," she said an amused lilt to her voice.

"Oh," Rhythm replied, "maybe you should lead Brae" she suggested. Brae nodded her head and took the lead, quickly heading for Roger's office, leaving the other three teens to catch up.

Brae stopped at a large wooden door, which Rhythm decided, lead to the unlikable man that went by the name 'Roger'.

Rhythm knocked politely on said wooden door and waited or an answer.

The knock was followed almost instantly by a gruff, annoyed "Come in".

Rhythm didn't waste time, she quickly shoved open the door and marched over to Roger's desk, slamming her hands down and glaring the old, frightened man down, ready to begin her assault.

It had to be one of the most horrifying experiences Roger had ever had to face he looked at the young girl with terror in his eyes, his lower lip quivered as the phrase 'if looks could kill' ran through his head.

"LISTEN BUDDY, THINGS ARE GONNA CHANGE AROUND HERE! Now I'm sure you're used to the way you usually run the show, but guess what? I'M HEAR NOW AND WHAT I SAY GOES, GOT IT!"

Roger nodded his head as fast as he could, not wanting to upset the demon that had just waltzed into his office.

"Right, now the first thing I want is a new roommate, do ya think you can handle that old man?' Rhythm asked, her sweet soprano voice laced with venom.

"O-okay ma'am, right away ma'am," he stuttered, quickly searching through some paper work and pulling out a key. "You can share with Rabbit," he said as he timidly handed the enraged girl the key.

Rhythm smiled a smile, that in any other situation, would have melted even the toughest heart, but all Roger could see were the girl's sharp teeth and the malice barely concealed behind it.

Rhythm turned sharply and faced the three frightened teenagers that stood before her.

"And you lot, you're coming with me," she growled at them, daring anyone to object to that idea.

**Diiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiisclaimer:**** I don't own anything but Rhythm, Gypsy and the plot bunnies that stir around in my head**

**Now, I'd like to thank teB360, Ambie-lee-smiley-chanX3 and Tora Lynn for all their motivation and help getting me off my lazy but and updating and if I hear one complaint about the length I'll-**

**Mello: do absolutely nothing coz I'm too lazy**

**Me: QUIET LLAMA! But seriously no flames please**


	6. Death Note Notice From UberTron

Important A/N: Ok listen guys, here's the deal. I have lost interest in Death Note and probably will not be updating my stories in a while

I AM IN NO WAY SHAPE OR FORM DISCONTINUING THEM THOUGH!

So you don't have to worry there.

I will update from time to time, but only when I'm in the mood to actually sit down and write full chapters of my stories

- UberTron360 Man


	7. Rabbit

_Rabbit_

Mello chuckled as Rhythm whimpered. The small group now stood in front of a different door, almost identical to the one that had led Rhythm to Gypsy. 'Stupid hoe,' Rhythm thought maliciously as she remembered what had happened little over half an hour ago.

Mello chuckled again as he watched the uncomfortable brunette creep slowly forward towards the door. He stopped as the small girl turned abruptly and gave the others her best, 'melt the iceberg that sunk the titanic' smile.

'_Shit!'_ Mello thought, panicking slightly. Mello wasn't an idiot and, although her had known this girl for less the sixteen hours, he had already figured out that whenever Rhythm pulled out that particular smile, it meant something bad was about to happen and that it wasn't best to hang around. Just as Mello turned to make a run for it both Matt and Brae grabbed one of his shoulders each and pulled out their forgotten taisers.

"So," Rhythm said, smiling, closing her eyes and showing her teeth. She held up the key to the room and dangled it in front of their faces. "Who wants to go first?"

All at once Brae, Mello and Matt froze, fear coursing through their blood. Matt looked at Brae and Mello before turning back to Rhythm. He gave an audible gulp. Mello looked the feisty brunette in the eyes, intending to glare at her; but when he actually met her fiery brown eyes with his own ice blue ones he suddenly lost his nerve and flinched before turning away. Brae eyed her two male friends warily, sighing when she saw the resignation in both their eyes. She took a deep breath before turning to face the door behind Rhythm.

"Come on guys! We know Rabbit!" Brae said cheerily, a fake smile plastered on to her face.

"Yeah," Mello muttered. "Crazy psycho bitch."

Matt merely shuddered.

"Oh for Christ sake!" Brae shrieked. She took the violin case she was still holding and wacked each one of her friends lightly with it. She then proceeded to take the key from the other girl and grab them all by the back of their shirts and drag them all to the door. Juggling her friends, a violin case, and the key, Brae somehow managed to unlock the door and drag everyone into the small dorm room.

And then: they were blinded.

Rhythm winced and wailed as her eyes were met by piercing white light. _Aargh! Make it go away!_ She cried internally. She could feel the tears welling in her eyes as she closed them. Rhythm fidgeted and tried to break free of Brae's hold, which was wavering as the taller girl had the same reaction.

Rhythm squinted her eyes open slightly.

Big mistake.

Pain coursed through her eyes again and she fell to floor and desperately tried to shield her eyes from the harsh light. She didn't know for sure, but Rhythm guessed that Matt and Mello's reactions had been similar to hers and Brae's.

Rhythm tried to relax, tried to remove her arms from her eyes so they could somewhat adjust to the unholy light. And eventually they did adjust, but not without much difficulty and pain.

Rhythm was finally able to open her eyes all the way without being blinded or feeling extreme pain. Rhythm looked around at the scene in front of her. Matt, much like herself, had fallen to the ground in pain; he too had finally adjust to the bright living conditions and was also looking around. Brae had escaped to the dark confines of the closet and was currently peaking out through the crack. Mello had run to the far left hand corner and unzipped one of the four purple suitcases that resided there, and stuck his head inside.

And sitting on the bed opposite the wall with the window, was a green eyed, blonde haired girl observing everything with a look of annoyance on her pretty face.

"What the fuck are you guys doing?" she asked, loudly. Matt got up and dusted himself off as Brae timidly exited the large wardrobe. It would take some major coaxing from Matt and Brae to get Mello to remove his head from the suitcase.

"Seriously! First Watari comes barging in this afternoon bringing in those suitcases and now you lot burst in without even knocking!" Rhythm tuned out the yelling of the blonde girl and looked around the room.

There were plain white fairy lights pinned around the room and several light stands scattered around the room all of which were turned on. There were approximately nine touch lamps on the desk and eleven wall lamps above the bed that the blonde sat on.

Rhythm got up and walked toward the wardrobe that Brae had vacated, looking in and noticing that one half was full while the over was completely bare. After doing that she walked over to the bed by the window and sat down.

"And just who do you think you are?" the blonde asked, getting off of her bed and walking over to Rhythm, pointing a finger right in her face. "You can't come in here and act like you own the place?"

Rhythm looked up at the blonde glaring down at her and swiped the other girl's finger away from her face. Rhythm looked the blonde right in the eyes, forest green meeting honey brown.

"I'm Rhythm bitch, who the fuck are you?"

The blonde let out a scream of rage brought her hand back, before letting it fly forward.

It would have hit Rhythm fair in the face if Brae hadn't intervened.

The blonde glared at brae as the girl held her arm tightly, preventing her from slapping the smartass brunette.

"Rhythm," brae started, cautiously. "This is Rabbit, Rabbit, Rhythm is your knew roommate."

Rhythm just continued to stare at the infuriated Rabbit while yelling at Mello to get his skinny blonde ass out of her suitcase.

Brae sighed, she was really hoping that they would get along. Apparently not though.

Ah well, at least they weren't trying to rape each other

**Guess who's back, back, back! Back again-gain-gain! Ubertron's back, back, back! Tell a friend!**

**OHH MMYYY FFFUUUNNNKKKYYY GGGAAAWWDDD! I am so, so sorry! Seriously guys I didn't mean to leave it so long!**

**Mello: seriously, what's it been? Seven months?**

**Me: QUIET LEMUR!**

**Mello: you fail**

**Me: just do the damn disclaimer**

**Mello:**

**DISCLAIMER:**** Ubertro360 Man owns nothing, no matter what she does, how long she waits or how hard she wishes**

**Me: oh and I'll try to update regularly from now on ok! And remember children, reviews help me get of my lazy ass **


End file.
